Talk:Episode 160: Perfect Black Ring/@comment-9801674-20140209081142
Let's party like there's no tomorrow! Because according to Void's Agent, there isn't. Welcome back to Cardfight Vanguard, the beginning of the end. Last time, we saw Kai and Ren's amazing rematch, and Kai won, leaving Ren cripled on the ground instead of accepting the nice make up Void provides. I guess he thinks it'll add too much red or something. Void's Agent orders Kai to face Aichi, but the fellow decides to not follow said orders. So lol Agent. The Agent grumbles, but he decides to get off his behind and actually fight the hero himself, with the ever so loveable Glen by his side. The wind is high, and the mood is set. It's time for the final showdown with the ringleader himself! Stand Up, Vanguard! ...doesn't have the same ring when "The" is added. But regardless, Aichi and the Agent fight back and forth for a while. Though Aichi suffered another heartattack or two. He'll be fiiiine though, I'm sure! Oh, and Kai seems to be threatening to face Takuto too, despite the fact he's supposed to be his Dragon. Eeesh. That's what you get for hiring a Blood Knight, Takuto. Aichi makes a comeback, riding his Vanguard to the Zenith! So glad to see my favorite GP crossride again~ Oh, and Leon starts explaining to the gang about Glen and what he can do, Omega Locks and World End. He should have said it to Aichi before he left, but oh well, what can ya do. At least the Agent isn't at 5 damage so he can't use Ultim-oh, Crit. That was well timed. Well, at least he hasn't ridden Glen yet, and he most likely won-ohi there, Glen...WELP! At least he doesn't have a full field, right guys? *nervous laughter* ....ogod! The Agent's faces...he's having a bit too much fun with this. As the match continues, the Agent locks Aichi's field one by one, until he only has his Vanguard Zenith and a free slot, so as long as he keeps it open, we won't see Glen's...wait, is that Cold Death? Is that...! Oh my f- *headslam* My life... As if that wasn't bad enough, the Agent goes on a villainous monolouge, oh here we go...things about Aichi being a terrible person for liberating people put under a trance, and turned into slaves for an alien empire. Trying to save people from being swallowed in the darkness, including Kourin, who may or may not lose her memories from all this. Yadda yadda yadda, we've all heard this usual song and dance before... Rex Godwin did it better, Agent. Just sayin'. >> However, during the high point of the match, the Black Ring above opens all the way, and brings forth Void's Envoys, lead by the most apt general for the job: Chaos Breaker Dragon! It's true armageddon! The Jokers are spreading like a virus and the world is at it's final threads. Is this truly the end of everything? Can Aichi turn this around and stop this chaos? Can he do it while surviving his heart attacks? Stay turned for next week to see the thrilling resolution on Cardfight Z!!!!! ---- Also, Chaos Breaker Dragon looks excited? But not quite as excited as a few days ago: